


Officer Hale

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, cop Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm having really bad writers block and tried to write this after hearing a friend talk about a cop he saw. BUT, Writers block came up again and i'm stuck. Everything is fine until I try to get to the sex part. Anyway.</p><p>Stiles sees a hot cop on the street with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Hale

“Hot damn!” Stiles whistled, eying a cop.

“Stiles! Behave.” Lydia hissed. “You can be heard and we’re in public.” He said.

“Lyds, goddess, love of my life. Do you see that?” He asked. “That cop is HOT. Like, I would let him arrest me just so he can search me all he wants.” 

“Oh my god.” Lydia groaned. “Stop talking!” She laughed.

“I can just imagine what his night stick looks like. I wonder if he’d let me handle it.” He hummed, winking at his friend.

“Stiles. If you don’t shut up I’m going to strangle you.” She said, glaring at him.

“But Lydia-”

“Murder Stilinski.” She glared.

Stiles huffed and stayed silent but eyed the cop, licking his lips. The cop was tall and built, with dark hair and a face full of stubble that Stiles unashamedly wanted to feel all over himself.

Stiles was lost in thought, thinking what the cop could do to him, could do to him with the two pairs of cuffs on his wait.

“Just go fucking talk to him!” Lydia snapped. “You’re gaping like a fish and I can practically hear your thoughts.” She said, pushing on Stiles’ arm. “Go talk to Officer Scruffy.”

Stiles laughed and hugged his friend. “I just might.” He winked.

Lydia broke out in a grin. “You may not have too.” She said. “Hes coming over here.”

Stiles quickly turned around to be met with the most perfect green eyes he’d ever met.

“Sir. I need to take you in for questioning.” Said a deep voice that had Stiles almost week in the knees.  
“W- what seems to be the problem officer?” He asked.

“You’re description matched an arm robber that the police have been looking for so I need to take you in for questioning.” The man said.

“That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. Officer….Hale. Whats the real reason?” Stiles said, crossing his arms.

The cop growled softly. “Come with me. Sir.” He said, waking Stiles by his elbow and pulling him with him to his car. 

“If I do will you fuck me in the back seat?” Stiles grinned.

“What?” Officer Hale asked, confused. “Just….Just get in the car.” He said, shoving him in the back seat.

Stiles pouted, watching officer Hale get into the front seat. “You’re no fun.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas on how to help me get through this writers block that would be appreciated.  
> Or if anyone has any comments on the story in general, that would be amazing!  
> :3


End file.
